An Adventure Through Time And Space Again
by Relena Duo
Summary: Earth is once again in danger and the Doctor and his friends have to help save it. Along the way they will meet new foes and old friends. Sequel to An Adventure Through Time And Space. Features: All characters from the previous story plus some old companions returning.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it finally is!**

**Please remember to read my other story "Entr'acte" which contains the events happening in this universe of the Day of the Doctor and if you are all new to this story...well, I'd say it would be a nice idea to go check out the first story before this one...but if you don't want to I don't hold myself responsible for your possible confusion.**

**Ok, as you can see in the Summary I will be bringing in other new characters into the story, enjoy guessing till then!**

**Oh! There's also a poll going on in my profile so feel free to take part of it.**

**OK, Now to the serious stuff, I'm about to embark on a rather difficult boat titled " difficult uni stuff", so I might or not take more time than I would like to to update. But I hope to still be able to update regardless everything, just though you'd need to know.**

**Fine, that'd be the end of my rant for now, go enjoy! :D**

* * *

"He's late!", fumed a certain Amelia Pond, commonly known by her friends as only Amy, as she scrambled around busily in the kitchen of the Pond residence. It was the twenty-fourth of December –Christmas Day – and she had for the first time in months managed to gather all of the Doctor's companions, which she and Rory now considered as close friends, for a day's outing since the day she held lunch and dinner on the same day UNIT hijacked the TARDIS and flew her around the center of London with a helicopter.

All their new friends having rather busy schedules she hadn't been able since then to gather them all here at her house.

Although Jack had been the one to be there almost always to come by visit as he still dutifully came to check on the Master, or at least so he claimed because Amy was beginning to doubt that he still mistrusted the Time Lord and merely was looking for an excuse to stop by. She made a mental note to tell him next time that he was welcome in her house anytime he wished to come by without any excuses.

But even as he had been the one to visit most he hadn't been able to come by everytime she made an attempt at an reunion, just the last one she had held a little over a month ago he hadn't been able to attend as some sort of alien had fallen out of the rift and given him and his team quite some work as far as she understood.

And then there had been the Smith-Jones, working for UNIT and freelancing now and then didn't make it easy for them to stop by. But everytime they did they made sure to bring along their children as the Doctor had been enchanted by little Zack and Penelope and loved to play with them in the small free patch in their backyard that wasn't occupied by the Master and his attempts at various weird contraptions which she had little to no idea what they did.

Oh, the Master. Amy suppressed a sigh as she thought about the Time Lord that had been living in her backyard till the winter began. When it had truly began to get cold outside she and Rory had one day shared worried glances with each other and decided to corner the Doctor next time he came round to tell him he needed to convince, even brainwash if necessary, the Master into moving completely into his room in the house for the winter. Nope, Amy Pond wasn't about to deal with frozen Time Lords in her backyard and she made it clear to the Doctor.

Before that he had rather pointedly refused to go there unless he truly needed some sleep. And before that he had quite loudly refused to even go near the room, claiming that he would live through his days in the backyard till he finished growing his TARDIS and building everything he'll need in it. Of course the Doctor hadn't left it there and somehow eventually managed to make him acknowledge the fact that he had a room in the house, though Amy suspected it had greatly had to do then with the fact that he hadn't slept in more than two weeks at that time and had become rather clumsy because of it.

If she had thought then he was being unnecessarily stubborn she had been dearly mistaken. This time they were trying to drag him in for whole days and he didn't approve in the slightest and kept going outside with his TARDIS pieces littering almost all their backyard.

It had taken a great deal of coaxing from the Doctor's part and he still had refused. Amy had by then started to get worried about the Time Lord living in her backyard, even if he was almost always a pain in the neck she had seen how happily he and the Doctor both chatted away whenever they were alone, speaking about all kinds of stuff that Amy couldn't even begin to understand – and it wormed her heart to see him so happy.

So if she had to physically drag the Master inside the house by the time it began to snow to keep the idiot alive she would do so without a second thought. Fortunately enough for her – or for him, she still wasn't sure which – the first morning to find the world covered in snow when she woke up in the morning and glanced out of her kitchen's window she had expected to see the bloke sitting there covered in snow like a statue or something, but instead she found him seated in the living room glaring at the snow outside as if it had personally insulted him – according to him it probably had.

She would have loved to say that her problems stopped after the idiot had accepted he couldn't live outside in the snow, but then she'd been lying. Fortunately enough for her sanity and the Master's health the Doctor had made a point of it to come by more often to make sure they weren't too much at each other's throats.

Her thought returning to the Doctor now again made her cry exasperatedly again, "Where is he?!", and she almost dumped the steaming pot she held from frustration.

"Calm down Amy", Rory tried to sooth her as he stirred the contents of one of the pots on the stove.

"He's two hours late! How difficult can it be? He's got River with him this time doesn't he?", she said exasperatedly and turned to face her backdoor.

"If he doesn't walk through that door in the next five minutes I'm going to kill him", she declared.

"Amy", Rory tried, but she ignored him pointedly.

Just as she began to think on how many ways she could kill a Time Lord and Rory began to look rather anxious they both heard the familiar wheezing from the TARDIS materializing in their backyard.

"Finally!", she exclaimed and could hear Rory sigh a sigh of relief behind her.

She crossed her arms as he and River both entered through the back door grinning like idiots and looking as if they had just run a marathon, knowing the live with the Doctor, they probably had.

"You're late", she proclaimed.

The Doctor's face fell immediately as River winced.

"Can't be that much", he tried to evade.

"Two hours!", she yelled as she pointed accusingly at the clock on the wall.

"He drove", said River, leaving the Doctor alone in his predicament for which she received a halfhearted glare from the Doctor.

He turned back to face her as he wrung his hand nervously, '_Good, at least he feels sorry_', thought Amy.

"I – I –eh", he began still quite nervous, "Sorry?", he finally tried with a sheepish expression and Amy couldn't bring herself to continue being angry at him.

She gave a defeated sigh and his smile came back as she let her arms rest her sides again, "Fine, but you better be on time next time!", she jabbed her forefinger on his chest playfully.

He grinned happily at her, "Cross my hearts!", he said as he did so on his chest and she couldn't suppress her smile after that.

"How was your trip, River?", she asked her daughter as she went back to busy herself with the lunch.

"Oh, apart from the Zygons, it was wonderful", she smiled.

"Zygons?"

"Yup", said the Doctor popping on the 'p', "Apparently some of them hadn't quite agreed with the peace accords that they last had come up with when some of them had gotten locked up with some of the UNIT guys", he explained.

"Well then go help put the table", she directed him to the diner, "The guests will be here in short", she smiled at his gleeful expression when she mentioned the guests.

"Who will be coming?", he asked brightly as River began collecting all the plates and cutlery.

"Jack said he'd be here whole day till tomorrow, the Smith-Jones promised to come along with the children and Sarah-Jane said she'd be here without Luke, something about a trip he took somewhere with his university pals and you already know about Clara", she listed them all.

"Brilliant!", he said happily and quickly ran to the diner with all the plates and cutlery.

"I'll be checking he doesn't break anything", said River and went after him.

"What about the Master?", she heard him call from the diner as she took a peek at the turkey in the oven.

"Oh, he's, you know, doing scienc-y stuff in his room with some or other – thingy", she explained lamely, honestly she had no idea what he was doing in his room.

She heard no answer from him so she resumed her work around the kitchen.

Little over an hour later the first guest – Clara – had arrived.

"I'll get it!", exclaimed the Doctor and ran to the door as Amy opened the oven to get the turkey out.

"I hope they all get here soon", commented Rory and went to greet Clara in the living room.

"River, go get the Master, tell him lunch is ready", she asked her daughter.

River raised both her eyebrows at her mother, "I don't think he'll come."

"I know, but we have to try", she tried to convince her. River knew that both she and her husband had been trying to make the Time Lord understand that he was welcome, that he was a friend of the family.

River gave a sigh, "Fine", she said, turned around and walked away.

"Hi Amy!", she heard a familiar American accent and turned to find the immortal grinning at her.

"Jack!", she went to embrace him, "Didn't hear you come in."

"The Doctor let me in", he said as they parted.

"Aunt Clara!", they heard a little girl yell in delight.

"That'll be little Penelope", she smiled and the Doctor came running through the kitchen.

"Forgot to put the gifts under the tree!", he said hurriedly as ran back into his TARDIS.

She rolled her eyes at the Doctor's antics and walked over to the living room to greet the others.

"Martha, Mickey!", she embraced them both.

"Thanks for inviting us", thanked Martha.

"How are you?", asked Mickey.

"No, thank you for coming", she smiled and turned to face Mickey, "Fine and Zack and Penelope?", she asked looking around and not seeing them.

"Oh, they went after Clara", explained Martha and at that moment River entered the room looking ready to kill somebody. She scanned the room, as soon as she saw Amy she gave her a look that made her understand that she was not going back to the Master.

Amy walked to River and then the doorbell rang. She sighed and gave her daughter an apologetic look as she walked out and answered the door.

"Hello Sarah-Jane!", she said happily as she opened it and found the female journalist there waiting.

"Hi Amy", Sarah-Jane hugged her.

"SARAH-JANE!", she heard the Doctor yell gleefully behind her and let go of the woman so that the Doctor could have a turn to embrace her.

"Oi", she said after a while, "Raggedy man, we need to talk", she motioned at the kitchen.

"Uhm – Sarah-Jane?", he said uncertainly and the journalist smiled back reassuringly at him.

"You go, I'll be greeting the others", she said.

Amy led the Doctor the kitchen and pointed in the direction of the Master's room, "Go speak with him", she said in a commanding voice.

The Doctor deflated visibly as she said those words and seemed ready to argue with her. She looked him steadily in the eyes and he said, "Fine", in a huff and walked away.

Well, with some luck she'd get the Master out of his shell and have him accept that he actually had friends that cared about him.

She hurried with the last part of the dinner as Rory came in and took the turkey away.

"Turkey's ready!", she heard her husband yell from the diner and carried the salad to the table smiling happily.

They were all seated by the time the Doctor came back alone, she shot him a look across the table and got a smile as an answer. She chose to ignore him after that and went on with her lunch.

They all chatted happily as they ate and after that they all moved back to the living room while the Doctor went to build a snowman with Penelope and Zack and she and Clara cleared the table and eventually prepared tea.

By the time dinner came both the children and the Doctor were bouncing on their feet from excitement and kept eyeing the Christmas tree eagerly. And when dinner finished Martha gave the 'ok' nod and they both ran rapidly and began tearing open their presents as the Doctor stared excitedly at River till she rolled her eyes and told him to go.

They were staring merrily at the man-child and the children enjoy themselves with their presents when the Master finally came from his room and showed his face. So she gave him some dinner which he sat and ate alone in the dining room as she and the others began interchanging gifts and later on when the Doctor and the children had gone outside to play again in the snow they celebrated with a glass of wine.

Amy was laughing at a joke Clara had told when Sarah-Jane asked, "Where has the Captain gone to?"

She looked around and saw the chair where the immortal had been seated was empty.

"He's with the Master in the kitchen", said Rory as he came back with a cup of tea for Sarah-Jane, "Here", he said as he handed her the cup.

"With the Master?", asked Mickey perplexed.

"Yea, apparently Jack brought some booze and is holding some sort of contest with him", he said once he was seated beside Amy again.

"Some sort of contest?", she asked and found herself raising her left eyebrow at him, this could only end in something interesting – or in something terrible bad.

"River it's snowing!", yelled the Doctor as he poked his into the room, his hair already covered with tiny little snowflakes.

"Now, isn't it, Sweetie", she said as she glanced out the window.

"Oh, come on River!", he ran in and now you could fully see his new Christmas-y sweater he had gotten from Jack, grabbed River's hand and dragged her out with him to see the falling snow.

"Well, at least it isn't ash this time", said Mickey as stared after them.

"They never told us", said Sarah-Jane absentmindedly as she watched the Doctor and River stand in the snow outside.

"Never told you what?", asked Amy with a frown.

"Never told us when they married", she explained, "Nor how they met for that matter."

"Yea, why didn't they invite us!", said Jack from the archway, startling Amy.

"Finished with your contest?", she asked the Captain.

He shook his head, "No, you don't happen to have something stronger than this wine do you?", he asked as he held up a bottle wine.

"Eh – no, we don't", answered Rory and Jack gave a slight wince.

"I'll go ask the Doctor then", he turned to walk away.

"You won't get any from the Doctor", she said, stopping him.

He turned back to them, "Why?", he asked.

"He hates it, that's why", she explained and Mickey frowned at her.

"But he used to drink", he said.

She shook her head, "Well, not anymore."

"He spits it out normally", added Rory causing the Captain make a face.

"Okay, not asking him, then", he said dejectedly.

"Oh, and about the wedding, we were there as witnesses", she said proudly.

"Really?", said Clara looking eager to hear the whole story, as did the others.

"Yep", she nodded with a grin.

"And why weren't we invited?", asked Jack, faking a hurt face, but looking curious as well.

"Considering time had got kind of stuck and that all history was happening at once, it would have been a bit difficult", Rory tried to explain their circumstances of that time.

Jack had a raised eyebrow, looking confused and the others weren't looking any better.

"Winston Churchill was the Emperor of the Roman Empire in England", she added, honestly she had no clear how idea she could explain something that not even she understood completely, "They married on top of an American Pyramid."

"Trust the Doctor to marry at the most impossible of the places", he shook his head and went outside, presumably to find more booze.

"So you were there as well when they met?", asked Martha, being the first to recover from their unusual story.

"When River met him, yes", she nodded.

"Oh, yes, they didn't meet in order", Sarah-Jane said wistfully.

"I keep wondering how it is that they ended up together", said Martha, "River with her gun and all", she added to explain.

"She attracts just as much trouble as he does", she said thoughtfully, "Calls him often to run away in the TARDIS", she said with a smile as she remembered all the times he had to rescue her with the TARDIS.

"Really?", said Martha with a laugh.

"Yea, that's how I met her, she jumped out of a spaceship into the space, he opened the TARDIS' doors and caught her", she told them.

"I wish I had seen that", snickered Mickey.

"You should have seen them later that day, we were on this spaceship, being invaded by Weeping Angels and there was a crack in the fabric of the universe in the next room and there they were, flirting with each other as they saved the day."

They all laughed, "Now I really wished I was there", said Mickey as he smiled merrily.

They kept telling stories of their travels with the Doctor till Mickey went for the kids outside who claimed to not be sleepy even though it was obvious they had trouble keeping their eyes open. After that they decided to call it a night and went home, along with Sarah-Jane that was going to fetch Luke from the airport the next day and Clara who was going to visit her father the next day.

River and the Doctor came by and said their goodbyes, but not before the Doctor had made sure along with Martha that the sleepy children had packed all their presents and took a swallow of one of the glasses of wine, only to spit it out a second later.

When everybody had left, except for Jack who was still in the kitchen after getting extra booze from somewhere and was still holding his contest with the Master, they both went to their room for the night. As Amy walked through the house to check that everything was alright she couldn't help but stop and stare at the cylindrical TARDIS of the Master that was parked neatly in the far corner of her backyard.

As she had understood he had been working overtime to get it ready to go visit those friends of his from San Francisco for New Year day. Chang Lee had once offered to buy him a ticket to go visit them, but he had unsurprisingly denied to be helped in any way. Grace had tried to convince him not to be too stubborn when she had visited, but it hadn't helped, if any it had only made it more difficult for even the Doctor to help after that.

She shook her head at the alien's unreasonable stubbornness and walked upstairs.

As she climbed into her bed with Rory he said, "You know, they made me wonder."

"Wonder what?", she asked as she puffed her pillow.

"Wonder how did they meet", he began, "The Doctor and River, they've never mentioned it."

She shrugged and slid into her bed, "We should ask them", she suggested.

He nodded as he did the same, "We should", he was silent for a moment, but then asked, "Do you think they'll be okay downstairs, the Master and Jack", he clarified.

"Yea, nothing to worry about", she said reassuringly, "Good Night Rory", she kissed him, "And Merry Christmas."

"Night Amy and Merry Christmas", he returned her kiss.

* * *

**So the Cylindrical TARDIS of the Master in the backyard is based on that scene in the Name of the Doctor where they show how the TARDIS looked originally at Gallifrey. I figured that that is how they all look before they first voyage, I'm still figuring out if the Master's TARDIS will be changing of form or if I'm gonna leave it just as it is.**

**Also, as you can see I threw in some hints of stuff that will get addressed later on in the story.**

**btw, I love reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing he knew was that his head was about to explode. He tried to move his arms and felt a cold flat surface beneath his arms, next he moved his legs and felt them tangled in something hard.

He cracked his eyes open and almost immediately regretted it as he groaned painfully and shut them quickly, the orange light from the rising sun blinding him.

His head was still resting in the crook of his right arm which had gone numb from being used as pillow for what he suspected had been a large part of the night.

His legs tangled around the chair's legs he was seated upon, he then realized that he must have fallen asleep on the kitchen's counter, but-

"What am I doing here?", he rasped his head protesting at the sound of his own voice.

He held his head in his hands, nursing his headache.

"Why did I fall asleep on the counter?", he wondered aloud, wincing again as headache protested.

He barely ever needed sleep, superior Time Lord physiology and all that. So why would ever sleep while seated and on a counter?!

It was a mystery worth solving so he risked opening his eyes again.

He groaned softly as the orange light rays from the sun reflected on the countertop and he began to scan it slowly, blinking constantly to keep his focus on his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the empty wine bottle near the sink a few counters away from where he was seated. As he moved his head he could now see several other empty bottles, clearly not of wine.

"Oh", he said, now he remembered! The anomaly – wait – he didn't call him anomaly anymore.

Why didn't he call him anomaly anymore?

Oh yes, he called him Jack now!

Wait.

Why was he calling the anomaly Jack now?

He groaned from the confusion he had just created in his aching head.

Never mind, he finally decided, he could figure out later why the anomaly was now Jack all of the sudden.

It took him a moment to reorganize his thoughts and then it took another one to remember what he had previously already remembered.

Jack had come up with an idea of a drinking contest, something about the one that sat through it all without passing out won. And considering he didn't remember seeing Jack pass out he assumed he had lost.

Damn.

Knowing Jack enough from his multiple visits he wasn't going to hear the end of this anytime soon.

Damn this body that seemingly couldn't take a few drinks. Though now that he thought about it he couldn't remember how much he had drunk.

He tried to sit up straight as he now felt more awake, but quickly regretted it as the world spun rapidly.

"Daaaaaamn", he gritted through his teeth, Damn Jack for having such horrible ideas.

"You ok?", he heard a voice and slowly turned his head around and saw Rory standing at the kitchen's entrance and looking slightly – concerned? Nah, he must be imagining it.

"I'm fine", he rasped.

Rassilon, his throat was dry.

"You don't look fine", he heard Rory argue.

Why did he keep bugging him? He and Amy were both the same, always bothering him with inane things like dinner, sleep and occasionally she even dared forcing him wear a coat! As if he needed one!

He turned his head again slowly and saw him still standing with that face – the not concerned one.

Sigh.

He was going to have to show him with actions that he was alright.

Standing up would be the answer, but he had completely forgotten that his legs were both curled round the chair's legs.

Next thing he knew it that his headache had suddenly gotten three times worse. He couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped his mouth after that.

He thought he heard a loud crushing sound, but his ringing ears could have deceived him.

He felt the whole world spin around, but he dared not open eyes lest he got blinded again by the light, clearly he wasn't awake enough.

"-ter?", he heard the end of what Rory was saying when his ears stopped ringing.

"Master?", he heard the full word now and felt a hand pressed on his shoulder that then shook him.

Ugh, he better see what was the problem. He opened his eyes and saw – the ceiling?

"Wha-", he rasped, but didn't get further, his throat too dry to continue.

"You fell, along with the chair", he heard an amused voice and turned to see Amy grinning like an idiot at him.

They must have seen he was not amused as Rory helped him to sit up on the floor and handed him a glass of water.

Ah, for being a liquid that didn't have a taste it sure was delicious.

"How are you feeling?", she lowered herself at his, this time having that not-concerned look as well on her face.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, why was always trying to mother him? He wished she and Rory would just get over with and have their own children to fuss over.

"Go bother somebody else", he snapped at her. She only rolled her eyes at his remark, maybe if he used that phrase less it would have a deeper impact.

"Come, let me help you", she offered him a hand and he couldn't find it himself to refuse it.

He carefully untangled his legs from the chair that had caused him to fall in the first place and gingerly placed his weight on his feet as he stood up.

And groaned as he finally stood, the whole world just felt so _off_.

"Here", she offered her arm, "I'll take you to the living room, though you won't be able to lie down on the couch, Jack's still sleeping on it", she explained as she practically dragged him away.

No, he didn't want to go near Jack, it was the idiot's fault he was like this!

He suspected he must have let out at least one growl of discontent, but she must have ignored him since he soon enough found himself seated in one comfortable sofa.

"I'll have Rory make you some coffee", she said and walked away.

Stopping his discontented growls he let himself relax in the sofa, his back also suddenly feeling better.

Huh, he hadn't noticed his back was sore as well before. He stretched himself as he still sat and felt several of joints popping.

Ah, perhaps after this he could take a nap and then feel better afterwords. Yes, that sounded like the best thing, but – no – something was bothering him.

Something was – _off_.

He opened his eyes and found the immortal staring at him.

Oh, so that's what had been bothering him!

But it wasn't.

"Enjoyed the night, eh pal?", Jack interrupted his train of thought.

He was about to give a snarky retort, but then he remembered.

So that was why he didn't insult Jack anymore, he mused. Jack had been the first person to go from completely hating him to actually calling him "pal". It had been weird at best for him at the beginning and he even had suspected that the Doctor had asked him to do so, but with time he had come to see that he had genuinely forgiven him for what he had done.

And he couldn't describe with words how much he appreciated that.

So, one day instead of calling him freak or anomaly he started calling him Jack. To say that the immortal had been more than a little surprised was an understatement.

"Indeed", he finally decided to answer sarcastically.

Jack laughed and he felt his head pounding viciously again in protest at the noise.

"Oh, shut up", he grumbled and Jack seemed to notice his discomfort as he quieted a bit.

"Not used to drinking?", he asked a bit softer, but the cheekiness in his voice could still be heard.

"Not this body", he groaned, "No good for alcohol and short."

Amy came back with the coffee and took a glance at Jack who was having problems containing his laughter at his remark.

"What's so funny?", he snapped as Amy handled him his mug.

"How much you sound like the Doctor, you only need to start complaining that you're not ginger", he snickered.

"Not ginger?", he frowned.

"The Doctor is always complaining that he isn't ginger, says he's been wanting to be ginger since forever or something", explained Amy also ginning now.

Ginger? The Doctor wanted be a ginger, just like –

"Jack, do you also want some coffee?", asked Amy, interrupting his musings.

"Sure, thanks Amy", he flashed a smile at her.

"Do you ever not flirt?", he asked when Amy had left the room.

"I was only saying thanks!", he said in mock hurt.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure", he said unconvincingly and Jack gave him a mock glare.

Dedicating himself further to nurse his headache with his mug of coffee he ignored Jack as tried to strike up a conversation over inane subjects.

Though he found even concentrating on his mug of coffee difficult.

Why did he keep feeling like he had forgotten something? Like something was on the tip of tongue and he couldn't quite place it. Like the whole world was off.

He turned his head around slowly, checking every artifact in the house meticulously.

Nothing.

Groaning from the frustration he set down his mug on the coffee table.

"Something wrong?", asked Jack, apparently sensing his distress.

He suddenly stood up, fortunately his head did not start spinning this time and began glancing abruptly from one point to another.

"Something is off", he declared and began stumbling around.

"What's he on about?", he heard Amy's voice ask and turned around and saw Jack shrugging.

"Off", he repeated and made his way to the kitchen.

"Something's off", he said as he glanced out through the kitchen's window.

"Uh – Jack what did you give the Master to drink last night?", asked Rory, sounding a bit – what was that? Concerned?

No, not concerned – why would he be concerned?

Stupid thoughts, he needed to concentrate now. How late was it?

He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as he could through his aching head.

"Eight twenty-two and thirty-five", he finally said as he opened his eyes and smiled.

Great, at least his Time Sense was still intact.

"What?", asked Amy and now that he looked closer at her he found it increasingly difficult to call the expression on her face "not-concerned". But why would she be concerned?!

"Master?", she broke him out of his musings.

"The Time", he answered.

"The what?", she now looked perplexed.

Good, he'd rather have perplexed than concerned.

"Eight A.M. in the morning, twenty-two – no, wait – twenty-three minutes and forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty –"

"Okay, we get it", she interrupted him exasperated and turned to Jack, not looking too happy with him.

"What did you give him?", she demanded.

"What?!", he spluttered, clearly having not expected this turn of events, "I didn't –"

"Calm down, Amy", tried Rory.

"I'm not still intoxicated", he said exasperatedly, "I have two livers, whatever Jack gave me is long not in my blood system anymore", he clarified and stumbled over to the hallway, checking for anything unusual.

"Two livers?", she said surprised, "Do Time Lords have two of everything?", she asked.

He turned to look at her as if she's grown a second head, "Of course not, what makes you say that?", he shook his head – humans and their weird questions.

Suddenly he turned at Jack, "You!", he exclaimed making Jack look affronted.

He frowned, no, it wasn't Jack. He was too used to Jack to now suddenly feel so – _off_.

"No, not you", he opened the door and looked out into the street – nothing.

"Oh, yea?", said Jack, clearly still feeling insulted.

"No, not you", he repeated, "Something else – something – something bigger", he realized and gave a look at Jack from the corner of his eye and saw relieved that he didn't look affronted anymore.

But clearly they all thought he was only jabbering nonsense or something.

"Then it must be the coffee", said Jack and Amy turned to glare at him, "He was fine until you gave him his coffee."

"There's nothing wrong with Rory's coffee!", defended Amy.

"Perhaps not for humans, but what about Time Lords?", he answered back.

He was sure she must have given Jack an answer but by this time he had completely tuned out their inane argument.

How the Doctor even coped with all their pointless arguments he'd never understand.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP!", he finally yelled when his patience had been used up.

They all just stared at him quietly.

"Oh, it actually worked", he said relieved and was rewarded with glares from Amy and Jack.

"It's not your fault, both of you", he said and passed a hand through his hair, "Something's off and I don't know what is it", he said scornfully.

Amy had opened her mouth to say something when they all heard a loud thump upstairs followed by what sounded like a drunken giraffe running.

Wait, why was he comparing that noise to a drunken giraffe? Ugh, he'd been spending too much time among humans.

As he was still mulling through his thoughts he saw the Doctor run down the stairs.

"Rory, Amy, Jack!", he said urgently and began looking around wildly as if looking for something.

"You also feel it", he stated, rather than asked.

The Doctor nodded and began running around the house, searching just like he had done a moment ago.

"Wait, you mean it wasn't only the Master going barmy?", asked Amy and he shot her one of his best glares.

"Amy!", the Doctor had the grace to reprimand her.

"But what is it then?", Jack changed the subject.

"I don't know!", exclaimed the Doctor in exasperation and glanced him, presumably to see if he had any idea.

He shrugged, honestly he wasn't feeling as well as he would like to, his head was still pounding and he was feeling a little nauseous.

He almost wished that the Doctor's wife was here to help them through, the woman sensed like a Time Lord, but he knew there was something else, perhaps that was why he hadn't told anybody that she was Time Lord – ish.

As if on cue River came walking down the stairs, still looking sleepy.

"What is it Sweetie?", she asked drowsily.

"Something's off, can't you see it, can't any of you see it!", he exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow at him. How was he expecting the humans to see something that not even he could see?

The Doctor was chanting softly, "Think, think!", as he tapped his fingers on his temples and forehead.

What was it with this regeneration of his and self-harming?

Then it hit him – and the Doctor as well by the looks of it.

They glanced at each other and didn't waste another second as they raced out of the hallway and into the backyard.

Both their eyes widened as they heard that familiar wheezing, the oldest and most known sound in the universe.

The sound of a TARDIS materializing.

He gaped as he saw a familiar blue box materialize just a few steps away from the Doctor's own blue box.

He found himself stepping backwards slowly.

No, no he wasn't going to stay here, an irrational fear rising in his throat he quickened his pace as he stepped backwards and bumped into River.

He didn't even bother to say sorry as he walked as quickly as he could into the kitchen

Looking through the kitchen's window he watched as the second TARDIS finished materializing. The seconds ticked by painfully as he waited for the door to open and when it finally did it really wasn't what he had been expecting.

The doors opened and there came a huge cloud of smoke out of it, after a few seconds there came out stumbling a familiar stripe-suited, spikey haired Doctor.

"What?", he said incredulous as he stared at the other Doctor.

"What are you doing in the Pond's backyard?", asked this Doctor.

"What?", he repeated.

"Why are you here?", asked this Doctor again.

"What?", repeated the other one.

He rolled his eyes. Seriously, did that regeneration have a thing for repeating?

"John?", he heard a muffled female voice and saw a blonde girl stumbling out of the smoking TARDIS.

He looked around and saw the Doctor and Jack both go pale when they saw the girl – maybe they knew her?

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at Jack, she looked positively elated at seeing him.

"Jack?", she asked, almost unsure.

"Rose!", he replied back equally as happy and ran to embrace her.

Rose? Who was Rose?

* * *

**Have I ever told you how much I love cliffhangers?**

**But in all seriousness now, for anybody expecting this to turn into a 11xRose fanfic - this is not where you're gonna find that kinda stuff.**

**For anybody expecting this to be Rosecentric - this is not where you're gonna find that kinda stuff.**

**That said I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll leave behind some reviews for me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I am!**

**I had in mind to do this yesterday but I just got way too busy and had to leave it for today, I'll try have the next chapter in a week but my uni is giving me lots of work right now, so I won't be making any promises.**

* * *

Rory Williams, also known as Rory Pond, Rory the Roman or Roranicus – depending on the situation – was confused.

He had woken up that morning in his dear wife's arms, his beloved daughter at home for Christmas and his best friend had come home to stay till New Year Day. He had thought that his day and upcoming week were going to be especially good.

Even with the Master and his not so gracious mood he had a fairly positive outlook for his day. Perhaps that was why he hadn't been overly surprised when he found the Time Lord waking up from a night's sleep on the countertop.

So he did what he did best, he tried to take care of alien in his hangover state. Unfortunately he hadn't foreseen that the alien hadn't noticed his legs were curled around the chair's leg and wasn't able to prevent him from falling rather ungraciously with a loud thumb when he tried to stand up.

Why the alien had tried to do that in his obviously hangover state he'd never know.

He'd try to get him back to his usual active self by giving him some of his "famous coffee", as Amy would call it and it had seemed to work quite well till he began muttering about something being "off".

After that he began running through the whole house scaring Jack, Amy and himself. And as if that wasn't enough Jack and Amy had begun to argue heatedly over the booze Jack had given the Master and over the coffee he had prepared. He probably should have felt insulted by Jack's doubts over his coffee, but instead he found himself seriously considering the probabilities of their Time Lord friends being allergic to some of the thing they considered normal.

The Doctor had already told him about Time Lords being allergic to aspirin, but what if they were allergic to other stuff?

Making a mental note to ask River he then shifted his attention to the Master who had effectively managed to shut up Amy and Jack with a loud yell.

As if having the Master run around saying something was "off" wasn't enough the Doctor came running down the stair saying exactly the same.

Somehow by this declaration Rory lost all his hopes on having a completely nice and normal – as normal as a day with the Doctor could get – holiday day.

Considering that he probably shouldn't have been surprised when both the Doctor and the Master raced out of the hallway into the backyard and see a second TARDIS materialize, but he could help finding it a bit more than a bit disturbing.

The Doctor had once explained to Amy and him how terribly dangerous it was for him to go back on his own timeline, something about a paradox the size of Belgium – though he might have gotten it wrong – he certainly hoped he had.

He stood watching silently as the second TARDIS' doors opened and some bloke in a stripe suit outfit came stumbling out and began repeating the word "what" every time the Doctor asked him something. As he thought about it maybe the other guy was just surprised that he had found his future self, because this guy was also the Doctor. Though Rory found that increasingly difficult to assimilate, sure the Doctor had explained about regeneration sometime after he had joined the crew on the TARDIS and he had seen his own daughter regenerate so it wasn't unknown for him. But all that didn't make it any easier.

He was broken out of his train of thought when a blonde girl came stumbling out of the TARDIS calling for some "John", was she some old companion of his?

Turning around he saw Jack crack a wide, manic grin when he saw the girl, 'So he knows her', he realized.

"Jack?", he saw the girl ask unsurely, a smile already forming on her face.

"Rose!", shouted Jack and ran to embrace her.

The sound of somebody coughing inside the second TARDIS caught his attention so he took a few hesitant step forward and was about to ask if everybody was okay in there when another blonde woman, albeit older than the previous one, came barreling into him.

"Whoa!", he exclaimed as he held her firmly, preventing her from falling over, "Steady, are you okay?", he asked, fully Rory the nurse now.

"Think so", she said in a thick cockney accent, "Rose, you okay sweetheart?", she asked looking around and finally finding Rose. She gasped, "That's that Capt'n guy isn't it?", she asked, 'Probably referring to Jack', he thought.

"It's Jack mom!", she said happily, letting go of the immortal, "We made it John!", she said embracing the stripe suited bloke.

'Wait, wasn't he the Doctor – his past self or something?', wondered a now very confused Rory.

"Who are you people and why're you in my backyard?", asked Amy, finally speaking up.

"It's okay Amy, I know them", explained Jack, "This is Rose and this is – John, right?", he seemed unsure as to how to call the guy.

"Here, let me help you", said River as she helped him steady the woman he was still holding firmly.

"Right, sorry, we had a bit of a crash", explained the guy – John.

"A bit of crash?", he couldn't help say exasperatedly, "Your whole TARDIS is full of smoke!"

The girl – Rose – now turned and looked him steadily in the eyes, the look in her eyes almost making him squirm, but his days as a Roman and of chasing aliens around the universe had taught him better. He met her gaze stead on and she cracked a smile.

"Doctor", she said.

Wait – WHAT?!

"I – I – I'm – I'm", he stuttered and before he could complete a coherent sentence she had already embraced him.

He looked around, desperately seeking help from somebody – anybody, Jack had a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh, the Doctor seemed to have trouble surprising a fit of giggles and Amy – Oh, Amy looked livid.

"He's not the Doctor!", she said loud enough to make him wince.

"What?!", said the girl as she let go of him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course not, that bloke over there is the Doctor", she said pointed at the Doctor who was now grinning like an idiot, the fact didn't help that he was wearing some over-sized pajamas and no slippers at all while he was standing in the snow.

'Well, at least he doesn't have on his bowtie – yet', he thought.

The girl looked like she was about to say something but at that moment he heard another coughing and saw somebody come running out of the TARDIS.

He barely had time to register what was going on by the time River had her blaster out and pointed directly at the man's head.

"Pete!", shrieked the woman River had helped to steady at the same time the girl shouted, "Dad!"

"Pete?", said River with a frown, "Oh, Pete!", she said in a realizing tone and put her blaster away – to where to, he had no idea. The woman was in her night clothes!

"Sorry", she apologized, "Power of the habit, didn't mean to scare you", she smiled at the man, who was visibly still shaken.

"And wha' kind of habit is tha'!", said the older blonde, obviously not happy.

"You sleep with a gun?", said Jack raising an eyebrow and giving his daughter a smile that he didn't quite like.

"Oi! Stop it!", thankfully the Doctor yelled before he felt too uncomfortable.

"You're the Doctor?", asked the girl as she turned to face him.

"The one and only", he said as he made for where his bowtie would normally be to straighten it and frowning upon not finding it there.

"Right, nightclothes", he said unhappily, but quickly plastering a smile on his face for her, "Blimey, whole family here! Hi Jackie, Pete!", he waved at the older blonde and nodded at the bald man.

"Hi", they chorused.

"And Tony? Where's Tony? I remember you telling about a Tony", he looked around as if to see the aforementioned person.

"He's still on the TARDIS, in one of the rooms that didn't catch fire, figured he'd be safer there", explained the bald man – Pete.

"Oh, okay, brilliant", said the Doctor and clasped his hands together, looking uncertain, "Not that I want to seem rude – but why are you here?", he said seriously.

All their faces went grim and sad and Rory couldn't but feel pity for whatever had happened.

"We should go inside", suggested his wife, also sensing that something bad had happened.

"Yes, right, come along Ponds!", he turned on his heels and marched inside.

They all followed him to the living room, Rose, Jackie, Pete and John sat together on the couch while the others took the sofas and some of the chairs of the diner.

As they all took their seats he couldn't help but notice that the Master was nowhere to be seen – had he locked himself in his room? Why would he do that?

"The parallel universe", began John and took a deep sigh, "Some months ago we began seeing stars disappearing, I –", he turned at Rose, "We tried to find the cause, we searched for a long time – but at the end the parallel earth was about to explode and we had to go back – we barely got to save a few thausand of the people along with her family", he motioned at the other two.

Amy gasped, "That's horrible", and he had to agree with her, it was horrible.

"So you managed to coordinate a quick evacuation?", asked Jack and Rose nodded at John.

"He did, but I don't know what it'll help if the rest of the universe gets destroyed as well", she said sadly.

"Nothing was left over of the planet?", asked the Doctor after a moment of silence, his voice laced with sadness.

John shook his head, "Nothing", he said.

"So you came back home", said Jack and smiled.

"Yea", smiled Rose back.

"I think we should go fetch Tony before he gets lonely", said Jackie as she stood up.

"Right", said the Doctor as he also did so, "How old is he?", he asked, a slight twinkle in his eyes that made Rory wonder whether he should run or not.

"Seven, why?", answered Rose.

"Brilliant, Jack, call Mickey and Martha and tell them Zack and Penelope has a new playmate", he said gleefully.

"Mickey the Mouse, yes, he'd be happy to see you again!", Jack got his phone out as he walked out to make his call.

Okay, he was confused, "Why is he calling Mickey?", he wondered aloud in hopes of getting his confusion cleared.

"Didn't you hear? Children got a new playmate!", he repeated as if it was obvious.

"Doctor", said Amy, gaining his attention.

"Mickey lived with us in the parallel world for a long time", explained Rose, probably seeing their confusion.

"They're coming over", said Jack as he came back into the living room.

Jackie and John came next into the room with a small blonde boy at their side.

"This is Tony", introduced Jackie.

"Hi Tony, I'm the Doctor", the Doctor introduced himself as he gently shook the little boy's hand, "Right, introductions are in order!", he said as he let go of the boy's hand and grinned gleefully at everybody.

"Tylers these are the Ponds, Ponds these are the Tylers", he motioned at each group as he mentioned their name.

"Williams", he couldn't help but correct the Doctor.

"Whatever – now", he turned at John, "John, mind if we go give a look at your smoking TARDIS? Haven't had a proper smoking TARDIS since we crashed into Hitler's office", he bounced around excitedly.

"Doctor", River gained his attention.

"Yes River?", he glanced at her expectantly.

"Your clothes", she said blankly.

"What about my clothes? There's nothi – ", he glanced down and noticed he was still in his nightclothes, "Oh", he said, "I'll go change, be back in a tick", and ran upstairs.

"So, are you Williams or Pond?", asked Rose after a moment.

"He's Williams and I'm Pond and when we married the Doctor took to call us the Ponds", explained Amy.

"And I'm Professor River Song", his daughter introduced herself.

"Jackie Tyler", said the older blonde as she shook River's hand, obviously over the drama with the blaster already, "Tha's my husband Pete an' my daughter Rose", she pointed at each as she introduced them, "An' tha's John, he goes by Tyler as well nowadays", she explained.

"I'm ready!", yelled the Doctor as he came back running into the room, now fully clad with his tweed jacket and bowtie.

"What's with the bowtie?", asked Rose as she stifled a laugh.

"Bowties are cool", he said in a dignified tone as he straightened the item and turned to stare at John.

"Right, smoking TARDIS", he said and lead the Doctor back to their backyard.

He sighed, "Anyone want some tea?", he offered, looking at all their grim faces.

He could barely imagine the horror of losing his entire universe.

Rose had been running like never before, the very planet she and John had been on to search for clues was disintegrating.

"John!", she yelled as another lava spewing chasm opened before her.

"Rose, over here!", she turned and saw him a few meters to her left, "Over here!", he repeated urgently and she hurried over to his side.

"RUN!", he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand.

They ran together, evading and jumping over the multiplying chasms. Trying not to run into the main roads where the panicking people were tramping each other, desperate to evacuate the disintegrating planet.

Hearing the people scream, the sirens sound and the loud rumbling from the earth was driving her mad. Total chaos was reigning on the planet – and there was nothing she could about it.

By the time they finally arrived at the TARDIS several blocks away in the back streets of the city she was about to break down.

"We have to do something!", she pleaded John.

"Rose, the whole universe is dying! We can't possibly save them all!", he tried to reason with her as he took her hands into his, his terrible sad eyes looking into her's pleadingly.

"John", she whimpered softly.

"Rose, please, we have to go check your parents", he reasoned with her.

"What?!", she yelped, panic filling her heart, "Do you – do you think they're - ?", she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"No, no, I don't think so", he clarified, but she could see doubt in those brown eyes of his.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "Then we better hurry", she said grimly and they ran into the TARDIS.

He hurried to the console and set the TARDIS immediately on course for her parent's house.

"Go change, no need to scare them if earth's still save", he said softly taking once again her hands into his and taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry", he said.

Frowning she asked, "Why? You said it yourself and I'm a witness to it, there was nothing we could do", she said sadly, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "But I can't help to feel that I could have done more", he said, his voice laced with a terrible sadness.

She embraced him, rubbing circles on his back, completely at a loss as to what to do to make him feel better.

He broke free from her embrace, "Go on, I need to check on the TARDIS in case we need to – you know", he finished lamely and began busying himself with the console.

She nodded, "I'll be back in a moment."

Running to her room she changed she changed as quickly as she could and then went through several of the TARDIS' rooms to make sure they were ready to receive any people in them.

As she finished looking through some of the rooms she walked by the library and couldn't help stop and walk in as her eye had caught sight of one of the framed photos.

And it wasn't just any framed photo, it was her wedding day with John's photo.

She held it for what perhaps was a whole minute or more as she remembered the day John had proposed, her preparations for the wedding, her mother's priceless reaction when they told her about the wedding and then finally the wedding itself.

Oh, and the days that followed, never ending trips around the universe all in the name of their endless honeymoon – which had lasted about four months.

"Rose, we're about to land!", she heard John yell from the console room and carefully placed the framed photo back to where she had picked it up.

"We there?", she asked when she entered the console room and then felt a slight jolt followed by a loud thump.

"Now we are", he said and they both hurried through the door and into what was her mother's garden.

"Mom!", she called as John began scanning the atmosphere with his sonic.

"How is it?", she asked and he could only answer her with an aggravating look, "How bad?", she asked nervously, almost afraid to ask.

"Not good", he answered softly.

She felt as if the whole world had just collapsed upon her – and if she didn't move soon, it probably would.

Taking a deep breath she ventured to ask the dreadful question, "How long?"

"A day, perhaps even less", he answered solemnly.

She gasped, "What do we do?", she asked urgently.

"I'll go to Torchwood, we need to evacuate the planet, you get your parents and Tony into the TARDIS", said in a rush and hurried to side, "I'll be back as soon as I can", he promised her and ran away.

"A day", she echoed sadly.

"A day for what?", she heard her mother ask behind her.

"Mom!", she exclaimed as she ran to embrace her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", she asked concerned after a moment.

She took a deep breath to compose herself and took a step back as she broke free from the embrace, "Mom", she began seriously, but almost her composure when she continued, "It's happening."

John had already explained about the dying universe to her parents and to Torchwood as well – they had promised to find a way to save it – and now they had failed.

Her mother didn't take her news well, "What?!", she shrieked, "But are you sure?", she asked urgently.

"John's sure Mom, we just saw a planet disintegrate Mom", she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart", her Mom embraced her again.

She broke free from her Mom's embrace a moment later, "Mom we need to go."

"But– "

"No buts Mom", she said as sternly as she could, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible", even though it pained her to say those words she knew that it was necessary.

Jackie sighed, "I'll go tell Pete – I – I – you go with Tony – and – and get him packed up", she said nervously and hurried into the house, presumably to search for Pete.

She hurried inside and found her little brother playing with his wooden blocks in his room.

"Big Sis!", he exclaimed gleefully and ran to hug her legs, "You're back! And Uncle John?", he asked with a wide smile.

"He's gone to Torchwood Tony, listen – wanna play a game?", she took her best approach not to scare the little boy.

He nodded with smile, "Sure big Sis!"

"Okay, get all your favorite toys and put them in this bag", she gave him one of the bags from the wardrobe.

"Kay", he said and began throwing all his wooden blocks in.

Quickly she began gathering all the little boy's clothes and necessary stuff and placed it all into a bigger bag.

"Why are you packing my clothes?", he asked as he took one of his toy robots and threw it into his toy bag, "Is it part of the game?"

"Uh – yea, sure", she felt horrible for lying at the little boy, but had no idea how to break the news to him without scaring or upsetting him.

"Do I pack in Mr. Bunny?", he asked as he held up a bunny for her to see.

"Yes, yes", she said hurriedly.

"Rose, darling you go pack some of your own things, I'll handle Tony", said Pete as he came into the room and began helping her with Tony's clothes.

"Are you sure?", she asked uncertainly.

He nodded at her, "Yes, yes, go quickly", he ushered her into the hall.

She ran quickly to her and John's room and began packing all she could of their things.

Several hours later and she could finally confirm that she was indeed on a dying planet – several earthquakes had been occurring throughout the planet, volcanoes erupting where there normally never had been any before.

"John, where are you?", she wondered aloud as she paced through her mother's garden.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he'll back soon", her Mom soothed her as she walked into the TARDIS with what was probably her sixth bag of stuff.

Sighing she began pacing again, her Mom was probably right – John would be soon, but she couldn't help but worry deeply about him.

"Look big Sis!", yelled Tony as he pointed at several helicopters flying over their neighborhood.

"Where is that husband of yours?", asked Pete, "The first evacuation ships have already been launched!"

"He'll be here soon", she tried to reassure herself more than her father.

"Come Tony, let's find ya' a room", Jackie took Tony inside the TARDIS.

"Rose!", she finally heard the voice she had been waiting to hear that whole day.

"John!", she ran to embrace him and then broke free after a moment, "You're late", she accused.

"Sorry, Torchwood was in chaos and I didn't want to leave before I made sure that they are actually trying to save everybody, not just the few privileged", he smiled sheepishly.

Smiling back at him she couldn't be angry at him, not for being so considerate with all the people.

"Are you ready?", he asked gently and she nodded, "Brilliant and your parents?", she nodded again, "And Tony?"

"They're all ready, Mom and Tony are already in the TARDIS, Dad's probably in the house", she finished sadly, her poor Dad, she couldn't but feel horrible for him.

He was losing his planet and if things got worse he would lose his universe as well.

"I'll get Pete", said Jackie and hurried into the house.

"Right, I better get the coordinates set", said John and ran inside the TARDIS.

She followed him inside and coaxed Tony back into one of the rooms of the TARDIS and kept him occupied with some of his toys for a few minutes.

"Rose!", she heard John yell urgently, "Go get your parents!"

"What is it?!", she yelled as she ran into the console room.

"The whole planet is imploding, we need to go _now_", he stressed out the last word.

Barely had she touched the TARDIS' doors when her Mom came storming in followed by her Dad.

"Rose, close the door!", yelled John urgently and set the TARDIS in motion.

"Where are we going?!", yelled Pete over the noises of the dematerializing TARDIS.

"Grab on tightly to something!", he yelled back.

"Wha's happening?", shrieked Jackie panicky.

"We're jumping to another dimension", explained Rose softly now that the TARDIS' noises had quieted.

"You mean this dimension is –"

"No, not yet anyways", interrupted John.

"You mean we're going to stop whatever's happenin' there to save this dimension like last time?", asked Jackie, looking hopeful.

John had a conflicting look on his face and she could tell it was because of the Doctor, "Yes", he finally said.

"But didn't you – the Doctor say it was dangerous?", she asked confused.

"I'm sure he'll understand once we explain it to him", John answered tersely.

The TARDIS gave a wild jolt indicating they were about to cross into another dimension.

"I'm going with Tony!", yelled Jackie over the noise and hurried away from the console.

"I'm going with her!", yelled Pete and ran after her.

Another wild jolt send her flying against one of the railings.

"Hold on!", she heard John yell behind her as the TARDIS shuddered wildly.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun it stopped.

She sighed in relieve and let go of the railing.

"Rose, don't let go of that railing yet", he said in a low, serious tone and she gripped it tightly.

Had she known the TARDIS was going to shudder that violently she would had tried to find a way to grip the railing even tighter.

They shuddered violently, one of the coral columns fell down, violent sparks coming from the console and from the ceiling, smoke quickly filling the room.

Suddenly they came to an abrupt halt and the shuddering stopped.

John coughed, "I'll go check outside!", he yelled and stumbledto the doors and out of her view.

Coughing she let go of the railing and covered her nose with her sleeve to evade breathing in more smoke.

She stumbled over to the door and found her husband staring at a bunch of unknown people – but wait, was that Jack?

Anyone who had been watching the Doctor when the second TARDIS materialized and John and Rose stepped out would have thought he was beyond stunned at what was happening before his eyes. But anyone who knows the Doctor well enough would know that he was only mildly surprised and that he was taking in everything that was happening around him.

He had woken up that morning feeling the whole world terribly "off", immediately he had woken up River and informed her of his findings. She hadn't appreciated his efforts in communicating his finding in the slightest though, which had left him with no other option but to run downstairs and tell the others.

After he and the Master had both shared glances he felt quite satisfied about the fact that not only he had felt the change and was excitedly waiting for whatever the universe had in store for him for the day.

So when hefelt the beginnings of a second TARDIS materializing in the backyard he was only slightly surprised – and greatly concerned.

He saw out of the corner in his eyes how the Master backed away and how the Ponds and Jack came standing at his side while River stood near the door.

When John stumbled out of the second TARDIS he initially mistook him for his past regeneration, 'Daft old Doctor', he chided himself as soon as he saw Rose stumble out of the smoking TARDIS.

Oh, Rose.

It had been ages since he had seen her and this sudden return could only mean something terrible had happen – was happening – would happen.

He was thankfully brought out of his confusing thoughts when he saw Rose flung herself on Rory while yelling, 'Doctor', causing him to almost lose composure in a fit of giggles. From the corner of his eye he could yet again see different things happen at once, he saw Jack suppressing his laughter and Amy become livid as she told Rose off and introduced this him as the Doctor.

As Rose was about to say something they both got interrupted byhis wife pointing a gun at Pete and then quickly apologize for her rashness – only to have Jack flirt at her.

Needless to say he told him off almost immediately and could almost see thankfulness in Rory's face for the telling off.

As he confirmed to Rose he was indeed the Doctor he suddenly noticed that he still was in his nightclothes, he normally would have been very unhappy by the fact that he was without his favorite accessory, but by just seeing the state of the second TARDIS he completely forgot about his nightclothes.

Things weren't right and he needed to get an answer from them as soon as possibly – even though he already suspected he knew the answer – which only made him more hasty.

He quickly tried to go through all the rudimentary greetings so that they could quickly get to the point – not without making sure that he somehow still showed that he cared.

And then he got the answer he'd known he'd get, but still feared he'd get – they hadn't even said a word and still he knew what had happen.

Their home was gone – and the same was going to happen here if he didn't quickly do something about it. His brain began racing as he tried to figure out who could it be. Daleks? Cybermen? How many species could endanger the whole of existence?

Fortunately his grim thoughts got interrupted by Amy who was ushering them inside.

John explained briefly what had happened and how he and Rose had tried to stop it. He suspected John had the same urgency as himself to finish this and get the second TARDIS in working order for when whatever happened – or he was completely wrong and John was still shocked and had no idea why he was in a rush.

The air was full of sadness and he couldn't help but be sorely reminded of the time he thought he had completely lost Gallifrey.

As they were about to fetch Tony he took the opportunity to remind Jack of Mickey and Martha and then was fortunately spared of explaining everything to Rory by Rose.

He later introduced them to each other – quite content with his introduction work he tried to get to the smoking TARDIS – only to get reminded by River that he still was in his nightclothes.

Damn the nightclothes he wanted to say, but then gave it a second thought. If he was going to save the universe again, then he would at least look cool while doing it.

When he came back he tried to usher John as subtly as he could into the backyard – not before he defended his bowtie, bowties were cool and deserved a few minutes of his time.

"What are you on about?", said John in an irritated tone, reminding him of a certain redhead he knew, as soon as they got into the backyard.

He pushed the doors open and found most of the smoke already dissipated.

Turning to look at John he immediately knew they had to talk this through, "Let's talk inside", he said and walking into the familiar console room.

"Look at you, just look at you", he said gleefully, "Just like she always used to look!"

John cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"You know", he began, his tone serious, "Whatever destroyed your universe probably originates from this one and I want to find it as soon as possible", he finished grimly.

"I'm not letting this go as far as the Daleks did last time", he added sternly, making a promise in the depths of his hearts that he wasn't going to let anything or anybody kidnap any of his companions.

"It didn't destroy the whole parallel universe – not yet", explained John after a moment, "More than the half of it and parallel earth was destroyed by the time we left."

"So we still have hope", he said, a smile forming on his face, "What do you say, let's work together and save the universe", he proposed happily.

John cracked a wide grin at him, "Allons-y!"

* * *

**Hope you liked that, I tried to establish as much as I could the JohnxRose relationship and re-enforce the DoctorxRiver one so as to make it clear who's gonna be with who.**

**I might not be the best person out there to write collapsing universes scenarios, but I gave it a lot of my thought and time so I truly hope that you like it.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, finally we start with some action in this chapter, hope you like it!**

**And for my guest reviewer who apologized in his/her last review: No problem, s' fine, we all go sometimes all caps in our reviews ^^', hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The Doctor and John had been working for an hour, twenty-four minutes and thirty-two seconds when Rose came barreling into the TARDIS urgently.

He looked lazily up from the circuits he was busy fiddling with as he watched her run up to where John was rewiring several parts of the console that had burned up.

"John, you won't believe who they have living here!", she said urgently.

He just stared at her, blinked once, blinked twice – Oh, he'd completely forgotten about him, but how did she know him?

"Wait, how do you know him?", he asked perplexed before John could answer her.

"You knew?!", she shrieked, "He's a dangerous criminal!", she seemed furious.

"No, he's not – not anymore", he added lamely.

"Who-", began John only to get interrupted by Rose.

"John told me about him, he told me about that year that never was!"

"Are you talking about who I'm thinking you're talking about?", asked John, looking a bit worried.

"But things have changed!", he argued, ignoring John.

She relaxed a bit, "How?", she asked.

He turned to John, who by now was looking very worried, "He – the drumming – you remember the drumming right? The one he said to be hearing?", he began and they both nodded.

"Well – it turned out to be true – yes, yes I know it sounds ridiculous", he added when he saw their incredulous faces, "But I heard them – and he had been hearing since he was eight."

"And he got rid of it?", asked Rose.

"Yes – not exactly – you see it was much more complicated than-"

"Doctor", they both interrupted him.

"Short version – yes", he finished.

"So it was a TARDIS what I saw there outside", said John, "You gave him a TARDIS coral."

"He has changed", he stated, "Ask Jack, even he gets along with him nowadays!"

They stood a moment looking at him, looking vaguely convinced of what he was saying.

He was already thinking of what else you could say to convince them further when Amy came walking into the TARDIS.

"Mickey and Martha are here, we're holding breakfast for everybody, including you Mr. Bowties-are-cool", she said as she pointed at him.

"Let's go then", said John as he began setting away the wires he was working with.

"I'm almost finished here", said the Doctor as he fiddled a bit more with the circuits he was handling, accidently setting off some sparks flying from them.

"No, no, no", he said urgently as he tried to stop the reaction.

"Do I want to know?", asked John uneasily.

"Everything's fine, no worries", he tried to assure them as he got his sonic out and began sonicing everything, "I'll be there for breakfast in a few, Amy", he assured her.

"We'll be going then", said Rose as she practically dragged John out of their TARDIS.

Amy stood still watching him for a few moments as he tried to fix some of the damage he'd done.

"I'll be fine Amy, go have some breakfast with everybody", he waved at the kitchen's direction with a free hand.

"You won't stay here hiding then?"

He frowned at her, "I'm not hiding, what makes you think I'm hiding?"

"Running like that out of the house?", she suggested.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, "Amy Pond, I assure you that I'm not hiding."

"You sure?", she folded her arms at him.

"Yes, sure", he said and went back to his work.

"Fine, just remember to come get something to eat", she said and walked away.

It took him little more than half an hour to repair properly the circuits that he'd accidently fried and get to the kitchen.

"Finished!", he announced happily as he stepped and saw John and Rose sitting at the table with everyone else, "It should be almost ready for flight now."

"Morning Doctor", Martha greeted and Mickey gave him a nod.

"Good Morning", he greeted them and took a bite from a bread loaf with butter and made a face.

"The dust bin is over there", directed Rory as he pointed at said item.

He hastily ran to it and spit out what he'd eaten and threw away the rest of the loaf.

"Please tell me we have some fish fingers and custard", he pleaded to Amy.

"You're not having that as breakfast Raggedy Man", patronized Amy playfully as she pulled out a chair for him.

The Doctor pouted as he sat down on the chair and Amy gave him some bananas for breakfast.

"And I thought he was weird before", muttered Jackie.

"Mom!", whispered Rose back in a high tone.

"What?"

"Please tell me you don't like pears now", said John.

The Doctor shrugged as he chewed on his banana.

John made a face, "Just like the carrot juice, then."

"Carrot juice?", asked Martha.

"Used to hate it, then I regenerated and got new taste buds", explained the Doctor and took another bite from his banana.

The phone began ringing, "I'll get it", said Rory as he stood up and went to answer it.

"So ya' married River", said Jackie nonchalantly causing him to start choking on his banana.

"Calm down Sweetie", said River with a grin, causing a light flush to be added to his choking face.

"Breath Raggedy Man", Said Amy as she tried to suppress a fit of giggles.

"Ponds!", he gasped, "You told them!"

"Of course we did, took you too much time last time to tell them", she motioned at the Smith-Jones, causing his blush to grow even deeper.

"So how did you meet?", asked Jackie to River.

"Oh, we met at different places"

"And times", added Amy.

"I'm a time traveler, just like him", explained River.

"Doctor", called Rory from the phone in the living room.

He excused himself quickly and went to answer the phone, eager to get away from the awkward situation.

As he stepped into the living room he saw the Master sitting in front of the window, gazing absentmindedly at the snow while he held his mug of coffee and Rory handing him the phone.

"It's Clara, I don't understand her, it seems urgent", he said as he gave him the phone.

"Hello, Clara?", he asked.

"DOCTOR!", she yelled and he jerked away from the phone.

"Calm down, Clara", he tried to calm her.

"The city! The Droids, Doctor, the Droids!", she rambled.

"What city, what do you mean droids, Clara?", he asked hastily, sensing the urgency in her words.

"THERE ARE DROIDS ARE IN THE CITY!", she screamed.

"What?!", he yelled, causing some of the others in the kitchen to look at him worriedly, "Where are you Clara?", he asked urgently.

"Two blocks away from home!", she yelled.

"I'm on my way, hold on Clara!"

"Quickly!", she yelled and he hung up.

"Sorry, got to dash!", he yelled as he ran through the kitchen, through the backyard and into his TARDIS.

Hurriedly he set in the coordinates for near Clara's house, running around the console as fast as he could in hopes of getting there in time for whatever droids she might have encountered.

* * *

The TARDIS had barely given her final jolt when she landed when he stormed out, not even caring to shut the doors behind him.

He looked around alarmingly while he got his sense of direction straight, finally choosing a direction and set off running towards it.

"Here I come Clara", he muttered as he ran as fast as he could.

It wasn't nearly as difficult as he would have thought to find her, he just had to follow the noise of small explosions. After he picked up the noise and right direction he ran even faster in hopes of getting there before the police or UNIT heard of what was happening.

As soon as he arrived at the street the noise was coming from he had to stop first to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Androids.

Several androids roaming the street, shooting all the cars and shops with their laser guns, walking out of a circle of light.

Terribly familiar androids.

He'd only once ever before seen this type of androids.

"But that's impossible", he whispered.

"Doctor!", he turned and saw Clara out a backstreet towards him, "Don't just stand there! They'll shoot you!"

And that's when it hit him, not one of the lasers, but the realization.

'This was a ploy to get my attention', he thought.

"No, wait, Clara!", he called out to her when she tried to drag him away and began explaining, "If they wanted to hurt us they would have already done so!", that caused her to stop abruptly, "Look at them", he pointed at the androids, shooting uncoordinatedly at the shops and cars, "They're uncoordinated, they were only send here to attract me – to lure me to them", he said excitedly.

Anybody that went through all this trouble to get his attention deserved to get some of it, even it meant stepping into a trap. Though Clara didn't seem even remotely excited at the prospect.

"You mean like a trap?", she asked worriedly, catching up with his thoughts.

"Yes!", he said gleefully and got his sonic screwdriver out.

"Doctor, what are doing?!", she yelled as he dashed off in direction of the circle of light, "DOCTOR!", she cried out loudly as he ducked behind one of the androids as he eluded a shot from another one.

He ran and as quickly as he could started scanning the circled portal with his sonic, ignoring the best he could Clara's worried yells as he tried to concentrate on the readings. Finishing with the scanning he immediately began closing the portal with his sonic, it might not have been the best way to close a portal and he would have to come back later to check again on it, but for now it'd do.

Eluding any stray shots as he ran through the uncoordinated androids he quickly was at Clara's side again.

"I'm fine Clara, really", he tried to calm her as she fussed and checked him over to make sure he was still in one piece.

"Are you sure?", she asked, more calmed now.

"Of course!", he assured her, "Now, come along Oswin!", he said cheerily and strode back towards the TARDIS.

"Wait, Doctor, where are we going?", she asked as she hurried after him.

"Got the coordinates from the place the androids were originating from", he explained as he ran down the street.

"You want to go to their trap?!", she yelled incredulously.

He turned to glance at her for a moment as he said, "Sounds dangerous, right?", he cracked a wide grin at her.

Clara looked ready to shout at him at the moment, probably over something that was bothering her, he had no idea what though so he took her hand and dragged her with him to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you can't just walk into a trap!", she yelled as soon as he had the door open and was stepping in.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Of course you can Clara, whoever told you that you can't", he huffed and set in the coordinates from his sonic screwdriver into the TARDIS.

"Doctor!", she began as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Here", he handed her the phone, "Call home, tell Martha and Mickey UNIT needs to cleanup where the androids are, tell them they should be careful", he directed her and ran back to the console to pilot the TARDIS.

As he ran around the console, trying to get the place and date right he heard Clara talking on the phone.

"Hello?", she began, "Rory give the phone to Martha or Mickey!", she said urgently.

"Mickey?", she said after a moment, "Two blocks away from my home there are over two dozen androids that need to be taken out", she paused for a moment, "No, we're fine, please give the phone to River", she pleaded.

"River, yes, yes, we're fine, but the Doctor is running right into a trap", another pause, "I know!", she exclaimed.

The TARDIS gave a jolt as she landed.

"Talk to her!", urged Clara as she held out the phone to him.

He quickly took hold of the phone and said cheerily to River, "Hi honey, I'll be home before you even notice!", he tossed the phone hurriedly back to Clara and began taking in his surroundings.

"DOCTOR!", he could hear her angry yell from the phone and winced, he wasn't going to get out of this one easily. Fortunately Clara took mercy on him and hung up the phone quickly before River could yell anything else.

"Thanks", he said and turned to look ahead of him.

They were in what looked to be a corridor of some spaceship, white and dull walls with some metal deep pressure doors and several turns to other corridors adorning the landscape.

"Which way?", asked Clara, not as excited as usual.

He spun around on his heels and finally stopped when he choose a direction, "This way", he led the way.

"So what are we looking for?', she asked, sounding a bit more excited this time.

"Anything out of place", he said.

After a few minutes of walking they finally found the main storage compartment.

Honestly he had expected something bad, but what they found almost shocked him – almost.

The whole storage compartment was filled androids, divided in groups facing portals, ready to open up and send them wherever at any moment. Only one signal and there would be dozens of android troops throughout the space. And worse of all, some of the portals were already coming to life, meaning that whoever was behind this knew they were aboard.

"What do we do?", asked Clara, her usual excitement for adventure completely returned by now.

He opened his mouth to answer her, a plan already forming in his brain, when they both heard clanking sounds caused by the footsteps of a middle aged mad with dark eyes and light hair, which came strolling into their view.

"My, my, my", he said as he went to stand in front of one of the opening up portals, "The Doctor and his companion, I had been expecting you."

"Look, you don't have to do this", he tried to reason, hopefully the man would listen and take the opportunity.

"No, it's true, I don't have to – but I terrible want to", he deadpanned.

"Why?", he questioned.

"Oh Doctor, that, you'd never know", he said as he inched closer to the portal.

"Who are you?!", yelled Clara over the noise the opening portal made.

"You may call me Laurence", he told her and turned back to him, "There's no way you're going to stop these androids from leaving this spaceship, Doctor", he said loudly and stepped though the finally opened portal.

Possibilities ran through his mind as he desperately tried to form a plan to stop the damage from happening. Perhaps he couldn't stop the androids from leaving, but he sure could intercept them wherever they were going.

"Clara, we need to get to the control room", he explained rapidly and left the storage compartment.

"Which way?", she asked as he looked at both sides of the corridor.

"You go that way", he said and ran in the opposite direction.

Getting his sonic out and scanning everything as he ran down the corridor he began to finally understand how really huge the spaceship was.

"Come on, where are you", he muttered as he checked out another empty room.

After a few minutes and many empty or partially empty rooms he finally found an office room. Immediately setting to read through all the papers he could find.

"Scientist's names – nope", he threw the file behind him, "Spaceship crew members – nope", he threw this as well, "Telephone numbers – no", another file went flying, "Restaurant bills – no", another one, "Temporal and paradox calculations – nope", the file fell on the floor, "Delivery register – no", another file fell on the floor, "Another list of names – wait", he suddenly halted.

"I'm missing something", he realized, though he terribly wished he knew what.

"Think, think!", he admonished himself as he tapped his forehead and temples with his fingers.

Glancing at the files on the floor he finally remembered, "Temporal and paradox calculations", he breathed and picked up the file.

Scanning through it only proved further that 'Laurence' was a madman. 'What kind of name is Laurence anyway', he mused, 'Larry'd do much better', he decided with a grin.

Concentrating again on the file in his hands he read through the complex calculations describing some of Larry's plans.

Larry might have been a madman, but was a genius as well.

From what he gathered of the man's plans from his calculations Larry was about to create multiple paradoxes. The portal machines weren't just mere teleporting devices, they were simplistic time travel machines as well. Ancient simple one way time and space traveling devices – Ancient and simple for Time Lords at any rate. If the Master was here they would both laugh at their crude designs.

He sighed. No matter how crude or primitive they were, they were still fully functional and had already served their purpose.

He picked himself up from the floor he was sitting on to read the file and went back to his search of the control room.

Once he found the control room he was going to search for all the coordinates of the times and places those androids had been send to and if the complexity of the temporal and paradox calculations were anything to go by he was probably going to have to hack through it all.

Rounding another corner he found an open door and stepped in to find Clara already standing there in what was unmistakingly the control room.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Brilliant, you found it", he said as he began searching for the main computer.

"What?", she asked perplexed.

"The control room, you found it", he walked by her as he went to sit in front of one of the computer screens.

'Weird', he mused, 'Didn't Clara have longer hair – and other clothes?'

He shrugged it off as he concentrated on hacking into the desired files.

"What are you looking for?", asked Clara behind him as she inched closer, almost hesitant.

"The coordinates of the androids", he muttered, concentrating on the screen.

"Shouldn't you be checking out the portal control room?"

"What? There's a portal control room?", he asked perplexed, no wonder he hadn't found what he was looking for here.

"Yes, at the upper level", she said matter-of-factly.

"Come along then, Clara", he motioned for her to lead him.

"How do you know my name?", she said, taken aback.

"Of course I know your, Clara Oswin, why wouldn't I know your name?", he frowned at her.

"Clara Oswald, my name is Clara Oswald", she corrected him.

He felt the blood leave his face – Oswald?

Shorter hair – much shorter hair, different clothes – obviously different clothes, his Clara didn't use loose, silvery catsuits with logos from some company. His mind kept screaming at him 'No', that was impossible. But there she was, staring at him with wide, curious eyes, his Impossible Girl. Clara Oswin Oswald.

* * *

**Yup, some more action next time. I hope you like this chapter since it took me more time than I liked, trying to figure out how to do stuff.**

**Anyways, Please review!**


End file.
